


Demigod chat room

by Issysolacenovak



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Group chat, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issysolacenovak/pseuds/Issysolacenovak
Summary: Leo creates a chatroom for the seven, Nico Di Angelo, Will Solace, Calypso, and Reyna to text on. Only one day later Jason decides that it is there duty to get Nico and Will together.





	1. Nico's future husband

**Author's Note:**

> The characters, setting, and pretty much everything in this fox belongs to Rick Riorden.

Demigod chat room  
Percy has logged on  
Annabeth has logged on  
Piper has logged on  
Leo has logged on  
Jason has logged on  
Frank has logged on  
Hazel has logged on  
Nico has logged on  
William has logged on  
Calypso has logged on

Oct. 26th  
4:05 pm

Leo: heya guys!  
Piper: uh hey  
Jason: HI  
Percy: Whattup  
Hazel: What is this?  
Leo: this a chat room for us 2 use  
Nico: Take me off of this.  
Leo: never!  
Nico: I will kill you, Valdez!  
Leo: how r u gonna do dat with no powers?  
Nico: I can use my powers whenever I want to.  
William: Nope, doctor’s orders. No using any underworldly magic for a week.  
William: And why am I in here as William?  
Piper: Leo made it  
Leo: way to throw me under the bus!  
Hazel: you got thrown under a bus?  
Jason: it's a figure of speech  
Leo: back on track here, u can't hurt me death breath  
Nico: I may not have an army of the dead, but I still have two fists!  
Percy: Sorry, Neeks but u aren't exactly very strong….  
Nico: Excuse me!  
Annabeth: Uh oh  
Nico: I could whip your ass, Jackson! You giant piece of shit! I swear the next time I see you, I am going to knock out your teeth!  
William: Death boy!  
Nico: I can't help it, Sunshine! He's so fucking annoying!  
William: watch the language!  
Piper: hold up  
Piper: Sunshine? Death boy?  
Percy: why do y both have nicknames for each other?  
William: idk i think it's cute  
Nico: > [  
Leo: we should all have nicknames!  
Piper: why?  
Frank: huh, I just got here and all I saw was something about nicknames

Leo changed Percy's name to seaweed brain  
Leo changed Piper's name to beauty queen  
Leo changed Franks name to beast boy  
Leo changed Hazel’s name to Emerald  
Leo changed Annabeth's name to Annabea  
Leo changed Calypsos name to GreekBabe  
Leo changed Jason's name to Superman

beauty queen: thank gods, that's so much easier  
Leo: don't be sarcastic  
William: don't I get a nickname?  
Leo: sorry

Leo changed William's name to Dr. Sunshine  
Leo changed Leo's name to Hot stuff

Dr. Sunshine: thanks! Oh, gtg! I'll be back in a minute  
Everyone: k!  
Dr. Sunshine has logged out

Nico: I don't want that stupid nickname.  
Hot stuff: seriously? What about Death breath?  
Nico: I hate everything about you.  
Superman: harsh  
Hot stuff : you wanna go?  
Nico: bring it dwarf  
Hot stuff: how dare you! that is it!

Hot stuff changed Dr. Sunshine to Nico's future husband and Nico's name to Wills lover

Wills lover: No! No! Noooooo!  
Wills lover: I hate you!  
Wills lover: eosmcmrlskc fkslsld,mold,elsldllek3&-/’Kel@&/&2@  
Superman: hahahaaaa  
Seaweed brain: HAHAHA! ^^  
Annabea: Oh, gods! We can literally hear him throwing stuff in his cabin from the mess hall!  
Wills lover: change it! NOW!  
Hot stuff: why should I?  
Wills lover: I will fucking beat your ass, Valdez! I rip your arms from your sockets and stick them down your throats cut off all your fingers and stick them in your nose and ears!  
Emerald: Nico! Calm down!  
Wills lover: you mother fucker! I swear to god I'll kill u! I will raise all the dead within a fifty mile radius and make them come after you! U complete and utter assahole!  
Superman: dude, change it! U r literally going 2 die if u don't do it!

Hot stuff changed wills lover to Ghost king and Nico's future husband to Solace

Beauty queen: why did u change Wills not back to the original?  
Hot stuff: idk, felt the urge  
Solace has logged back in  
Solace: hey guys I'm back  
Solace: did u change my name again?  
Beast boy: yep  
Hot stuff: ; }  
Superman: that looks really weird  
Greek babe: what is it  
Hot stuff: a smirk  
Solace: that Nico's trademark expression!  
Ghost king: Hey!  
Solace: I see u have a nickname  
Ghost king: Better than the one u gave me…  
Solace: I take offense to that  
Ghost king: Whatever.  
Solace: I think it's cute  
Ghost king: What?  
Solace: the nickname  
Solace: it's cute  
Ghost king: Shut up.  
Hot stuff: I feel like we're all being ignored and u 2 have taken over the whole chat  
Ghost king: Shut it.

Ghost king has left the chat

Solace: I'm gonna go talk with him..  
Solace: bye

Solace has logged off

Superman: omg! Who wants to go spy on them?!?!?  
Beauty queen: calm down  
Superman: Never! I'm going

Superman has logged off

Seaweed brain: wait! I'm coming!  
Annabea: Me too.  
Beauty queen: I'll come!

Seaweed Brain has logged off  
Annabea has logged off  
Beauty queen had logged of

Beast boy: Hazel? Wanna come with me?” 

Emerald has logged off  
Beast boy had logged off  
Greekbabe has logged off

Hot stuff: and then there was one  
Hot stuff: it's never, it's never, it's never too late for now!  
Hot stuff: Iv been abandoned  
Hot stuff: fine, I'm coming 

Hot stuff has logged off

 

Oct. 27th  
8:12 am  
Seaweed brain has logged on

Seaweed brain: guys!  
Emerald hA logged on  
Annabea has logged on  
Hot stuff has logged on  
Beast boy has logged on  
Superman has logged on  
Beauty queen has logged on

Emerald: what's up?  
Seaweed brain: Solangelo  
Superman: YES! OTP! /^^/  
Superman: Uwsnzksjskkz  
Superman: owdksksksk!!!!!!!  
Beauty queen: calm down!  
Seaweed brain: anyway we need to get those two together  
Emerald: what? They're boys  
Superman: oh, yeah….

Hot stuff has kicked Emerald and beauty queen out of chat room

 

Seaweed brain: wait  
Seaweed brain: Leo and Frank know about that?  
Hot stuff: yeah, Nico tells me a lot of stuff, wee r bffs  
Beast boy: Sure u r  
Beast boy: and he told me, so I could help tell Hazel  
Superman: wait what about yesterday when u were teasing him?  
Hot stuff: they'll just think i was teasing him not romantic though  
Seaweed brain: if u out Nico I'll kill u  
Superman: me 2  
Beast boy: me 3  
Hot stuff: I won't  
Superman: Why did u take Piper off she knows  
Everyone: WHAT?  
Superman: yeah, she can sense when someone likes someone else or something  
Hot stuff: so I can add her back?  
Superman: yep

Hot stuff added Beauty queen back

Beauty queen: what the heck? Why did u take me off?  
Hot stuff: I didn't know u knew about Nico being gay. And I started talking about Solangelo  
Beauty queen: oh. What about it?  
Seaweed brain: like I said we needs to set them up  
Beast boy: Nico will literally kill us if we do that  
Beauty queen: let's do it!  
Hot stuff: I'm in!  
Seaweed brain: let's do this!  
Superman: OTP!  
Beast boy: r none of u listening?  
Hot stuff: should we have a meeting?  
Beauty queen: we could play truths?  
Beast boy: wow, ignored  
Everyone beside annoyed Frank: Let's play Truths  
Beauty queen: okay, tell the others and we'll all play later  
Seaweed brain: k  
Superman: u got it, bye

Seaweed brain has logged off  
Superman has logged off

Hot stuff: I'll go and talk to Calypso about joining  
Beat boy: I'm gonna go to…

Hot stuff had logged off  
Beast boy has logged off

Beauty queen: how do u change your name?  
Beauty queen: oh wait, I'm all alone  
Beauty queen: shit  
Pipes: figured it out  
Pipes: okay whatever, I'm leaving.

Pipes has logged off

 

 

Oct 27th 4:58

 

Pipes has logged on

Pipes: r u guys ready?

Hot stuff has logged on  
Superman has logged on  
Emerald has logged on  
Seaweed brain has logged on  
Reyna has logged on  
Solace has logged on  
Annabea has logged on  
GreekBabe has logged on  
Beast boy has logged on

Hot stuff: for what?  
Pipes: to play truths  
Superman: I love this game! Who wants to go first?  
Emerald: Reyna? U wanna?  
Reyna: sure  
Hot stuff: oh this simply won't do!

Hot stuff changed Reyna’s name to RaRa

RaRa: why did u do that?  
Superman: everyone needs a nickname!  
RaRa: oh gods  
RaRa: anyway, everyone ready?  
Solace: wait!  
Superman: what?  
Solace: not everyone is here, we should wait just for a minute  
Annabea: What do you mean? Everyone is here, right? Let me see…  
Annabea: Will is right! Nico isn't here!

Seaweed brain: omg, guys! He noticed Nico wasn't here the second he logged on! (Separate text message to everyone excluding Solace and Emerald.) 

Superman: so adorable!!!!!!!!!!! It makes my heart complete!!!<3  
Solace: what's adorable?  
Seaweed: oh nothing, he just saw picture of a cat…  
Solace: u 2 r with each other right now?  
Superman: actually yeah.  
Solace: I'm gonna go look for death boy  
Solace: I mean Nico  
Emerald: they really like each other  
Superman: wait-WHAT??!!?!??  
Emerald: oh yeah, Nico told me last night he was gay, Will sat next to him the whole time. Apparently he was there for moral support and he actually came out to his mom last year.  
Superman: yay! No more secrets!  
Solace: hskdjsj  
Solace: owkdndllssmzslsllslslxlsl  
Solace: kels$/&&.hiskan&/&kakkak  
Superman: what is he doing?  
Hot stuff: i think he left the group chat up and it's in his Pocket or something.  
Solace: lelz@2&&.’mkw kallal  
Superman: yeah…  
Annabea: So can someone please explain what we're doing?  
Hot stuff: we r gonna play truths to somehow get Neeks and Dr. Sunshine together  
Beast boy: if we fail, we r gonna Get chased by a herd of skeletons with anger issues!  
Hot stuff: I know, I know, but we have to do this!  
Annabea: why?  
Hot stuff: because I want to  
Pipes: but why, be honest?  
Hot stuff: fine!  
Superman: go on then  
Hot stuff: I just want Nico to be happy, from the time that I met him being so sad and alone to now when he's just coming out of his shell, but is trying to run back in because he's afraid of rejection.  
Seaweed brain: that was deep, man  
Pipes: Aww!  
Annabea: Aww!  
Emerald: Aww!  
GreekBabe: Aww!  
Superman: AWWW! SO CUTE!  
RaRa: that was sweet.

Ghost king has logged on

Solace: I got him!  
Ghost king: he practically dragged me to my cabin!  
Solace: I did not!  
Ghost king: you do know that you don't have to text me when I'm right next to u, right?  
Solace: but it's easier  
Ghost king: how?  
Solace: Idk, just is ;)  
Ghost king: Okay whatever. Can we just get started so I don't die from this annoyingness.  
Seaweed brain: yeah, RaRa go.  
Ghost king: RaRa?  
RaRa: don't ask  
RaRa: okay, so do I just ask anyone a question?  
Pipes: actually ask a question and then we all will answer it.  
RaRa: k, how about… what are you most afraid of?  
Annabea: losing Percy again  
Seaweed brain: being thrown back into Tartarus. Actually no, Annabeth being thrown back in and I couldn't help her.  
Annabea: aww, I love you  
Seaweed brain: I luv u more  
Superman: staplers  
Hot stuff: seriously?  
Superman: they are a lot more terrifying than they seem!  
Hot stuff: whatever, I'm afraid of Piper, Reyna, and Annabeth when they're angry  
Pipes: u should be, and I'm afraid of Lions.  
Emerald: but they're so cute!  
Pipes: watch animal Planet for a month and tell me the same thing  
Emerald:ok, sorry. I have a fear of clowns  
Beast boy: fire…  
Hot stuff: oh really?  
Beast boy: stay away Valdez!  
Hot stuff: hehe  
Solace: don't make fun of me  
Ghost king: Why would I?  
Solace: it's kinda stupid  
Ghost king: Go on.  
Solace: well I'm really afraid of the dark  
Superman: well duh! Ur a child of Apollo, of course you don't like the dark  
Ghost king: So you don't like anything about the the dark?  
Solace: no, it just all freaks me out  
Ghost king: Oh okay.

Superman to everyone except Solace and Ghost king: OMG! Neeks sounded so heartbroken!  
Emerald to everyone except Solace and Ghost king: I might punch them both for being so oblivious to each other's feelings for each other

Solace: u guys there?  
Seaweed brain: yeah sorry  
Greekbabe: I also have to say I'm afraid of being sent to Ogygia again Leo not coming to save me.  
Emerald: Aww!  
Hot stuff: I am super romantic  
Ghost king: okay, next question!  
Superman: not so fast, it's ur turn Neeks  
Ghost king: I'm not afraid of anything  
Solace: yeah right  
Beast boy: spit it out, Nico  
Ghost king: I'm actually afraid of a lot of things  
RaRa: u don't have to share if u don't want to  
Ghost king: it's fine,  
Ghost king: I'm claustrophobic and I'm afraid of loneliness or being abandoned.  
Ghost king: Again.  
Seaweed brain: oh, Nico. I'm sorry that u had to go through all of that. I wish I had done more  
Ghost king: it's fine everything turned out fine  
Solace: r u gonna tell them or should I?  
Ghost king: oh gods! No! Give me ur phone!  
Solace: ormoedld,el  
Solace: oemekells  
Ghost king: lemod&/&2@@  
Superman: what are they doing?  
Pipes: fighting for some reason  
Solace: he is afraid of rats and mice  
Seaweed brain: wait-what?  
Superman: 0 o 0  
Hot stuff: hahahahaaaa! Death breath is afraid of a lil mouse!  
Ghost king: Oh, shut up, you ass!  
Hot stuff: meanie!  
Solace: language, Nico!  
Ghost king: I hate u all  
Emerald: even me?  
Ghost king: not u, but everyone else can go and die  
Annabea: rude! Pipes and I didn't do anything’  
RaRa: neither did me, Calypso, and Frank!  
Ghost king: still hate u all  
Seaweed brain: can someone please ask the next question?  
Pipes: my turn!  
Pipes: 1st kiss?  
Superman: u, sweetie  
Piper: aww, ur mine to!  
Hot stuff: I mean there are Lot of girls who I've kissed  
Greekbabe: oh really?  
Hot stuff: I mean-no- I-hold on!  
Greekbabe: I'm messing with with you, and my 1st kiss was over a thousand years ago a So I don't remember…  
Hot stuff: whew, and u were actually my 1st kiss Callie <3  
Emerald: Sammy was mine  
Beast boy: Hazel  
Reyna: this kid named Johnny back on that godforsaken island of Guinea pigs.  
Solace: some kid from school, nasty..  
Ghost king: ha, funny question  
Solace: what do u mean?  
Ghost king: it isn't a joke?  
Superman: no…  
Ghost king: oh  
Hot stuff: u gonna say ur first kiss or not, Death breath?  
Ghost king: i can't answer  
Solace: come on, a kiss isn't so bad  
Seaweed brain: was it from someone gross?  
Ghost king: no  
Emerald: then who  
RaRa: who, Neeks?  
Ghost king: I can't answer this question because I don't have any other answer besides, I'm so disgusting that I've never been kissed.  
Annabea: Oh, Nico.  
Solace: what are u talking about?!? How could anyone ever think u were gross? U r the most strong, brave, smart, funny, and cute demigod I have ever know!  
Ghost king: what?  
Annabe: woah!  
Hot stuff: *gasping  
Seaweed brain: what did u just say, bro?  
Superman: if u hurt him Will, I will kill u  
Beast boy: umm awkward…  
Solace: what?  
Ghost king: cute?  
Solace: uh  
Solace: oh no  
Ghost king: ur not so bad yourself, Solace  
Solace: what do you-

 

Ghost king has logged off

Hot stuff: Nico?

Solace has logged off

Emerald:will?  
Superman: holy shit  
Emerald: language!  
Hot stuff: what is it, J?  
Seaweed brain: we just passed the Hades cabin and guess what we saw through the window?!?  
Beast boy: Nico killing someone?  
Superman: nope, Solangelo kissing  
Everyone: YASSSS!!!!!!!’


	2. Blue cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason decides that they all need to Will to back off a bit off Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a lot shorter then the first. Sorry 'Bout that.

November 7th  
4:06 pm

Superman has logged on

Superman:guys! We need to talk!

Hot stuff has logged on  
Seaweed brain has logged on  
Emerald has logged on  
Pipes has logged on  
Annabea has logged on  
RaRa has logged on.

Emerald: What's wrong Jason?  
Superman: did you guys see Will and Nico last night? Will was like kissing Nico's neck!  
Pipes: And?  
Superman: he's taking away my lil bros innocence!  
RaRa: HE DID WHAT TO NICO?!?  
Annabea: Calm down! They were just doing what couples do! You guys need to take it down a notch!  
Seaweedbrain: Annabeth! R u kiddin me? we need to have a discussion with Will.  
Hot stuff: I agree, we need to give him the talk.  
Superman: yep let's do it  
Seaweed brain: those who think we should say blue cake!  
Superman: Blue cake  
Hot stuff: blue cake  
RaRa: whatever, blue cake  
Emerald: BLUE CAKE!  
Pipes: srsly Hazel?  
Emerald: we should at least set some ground rules for them.  
Pipes: Fine, Blue cake  
Annabea: …  
RaRa: we’re gonna do it even if u don't, u might as well do it with us.  
Annabea: ugh, blue cake.

Beast boy has logged on

Beast boy: what did u miss?  
Beast boy: sorry, *I  
Hot stuff: we're gonna tell Will not to mess with Nico  
Beast boy: do I have to be apart of this?  
Seaweed brain: if you don't we won't let you eat anymor of the mahogany in the dining pavilion.  
Beast boy: but-  
Beast boy: ...fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All charectors belong to Rick Riorden


	3. Cool dad

November 10th  
7:56 am

Superman has logged on  
Hot stuff has logged on  
Beast boy has logged  
Seaweedbrain has logged on  
Annabea has logged on  
Emerald has logged on  
Pipes has logged on  
RaRa has logged on

Hot stuff: WILL!  
Seaweed brain and Superman: WILL!

Solace has logged on

Solace: What's up guys?  
Superman: we need to talk.  
Solace: um  
Solace: ok  
Solace: ??  
Seaweedbrain: it has come to our attention that you and Nico have been very close in the past couple of weeks that you've been dating.  
Solace: um, duh.  
Solace: when your dating it's kinda in the contract to get to know the person...  
Annabea: Yes, you're right.  
Annabea: However, we feel that you two might be going to fast.  
Solace: What?  
Hot stuff: so how close have you and Neeks gotten?  
Solace: excuse me?  
Emerald: it's just a simple question, Will.  
Solace: ...  
RaRa: my turn. Will, if you hurt Nico I will murder you. If you push him into somthing he does not want to do, i will murder you. If you do anything bad to Nico I will murder you.  
Solace: I'm not going to hurt him!  
Beast boy: you better not!  
Solace: I wont!  
Pipes: and if you propose to him before asking us about it, I will personally kick your ass to Timbuktu!  
Solace: ...okay  
Seaweedbrain: don't hurt my little bro, dude  
Will: I WONT!  
Superman: good. If you do ill electrocute you  
Solace: okay  
Emerald: if you hurt my brother I swear to the Gods I'll throw gold bars at your head.  
Solace: guys I swear I won't hurt him

#1coolDad has logged on

Pipes: who's that?  
Annabea: Is it your dad, Perc?  
Seaweedbrain: I don't think so, dad?  
#1coolDad: No. Eww, that would be awful if you were my son.  
Emerald. Oh gods. Dad? How did you get a computer?  
#1coolDad: I just got it actually. Anyway, I heard somthing about you guys tellingWill to back off my son.  
Solace: Hades! Um, nice to meet you sir!  
#1coolDad: Your William Solace? My son is dating a boy who's profile picture is of a angel in a trench coat?  
Solace: I- his name is Cas-never mind  
#1coolDad: If you hurt my son, there is a very special place in the underworld for you, William Solace.  
Solace: Y-yes sir. I won't hurt him.  
#1coolDad: Hmph, goodbye.

#1coolDad has logged off

Beast boy:I'm gonna go then...  
Hot stuff: yeah, bye guys.

Beast boy has logged off  
Hot stuff has logged off

Superman: c u l8r guys

Superman has logged off  
Pipes has logged of  
Seaweedbrain has logged off  
Emerald has logged off

Annabea: You, okay?  
Solace: Kinda terrified. But I'm good. See y'all tomorrow.

Solace has logged off

Annabea: Night, Reyna.

Annabea has logged off.

RaRa:oh  
RaRa: ok then  
RaRa: rude  
RaRa: all by myself  
RaRa: don't want be all by myself  
RaRa: Anymoooore!

Hot stuff has logged back on

Hot stuff: Were you just singing?  
RaRa: No!

RaRa has logged off

Hot stuff: Whatever. I like to sing. I can do it on my own.  
Hot stuff: baby you light up my world like nobody else  
Hot stuff: you don't know-oh oh  
Hot stuff: nope  
Hot stuff: not as fun when ur alone  
Hot stuff: *sigh

Hot stuff has logged off


	4. Albert goes to Mcdonalds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All charectors belong to Rick Riorden

November 10th  
10:36 pm

Ghost king has logged on

Ghost king: Guys! 

Annabea has logged on  
Pipes has logged on  
RaRa has logged on  
Beast boy has logged on  
Emerald has logged on  
Superman has logged on  
Seaweedbrain has logged on  
Hot stuff has logged on  
GreekBabe has logged on

GreekBabe: Hi  
Ghost king: Hey  
Ghost king: I'm bored  
Seaweedbrain: whew  
Superman: that's a relief  
Emerald: no ones dying tonight!  
Ghost king: what are you talking about?  
Hot stuff: nothing!  
Ghost kings: what did you guys do?  
RaRa: Nothing!  
Beast boy: it was Leo's idea!  
Hot stuff: Hey!  
Ghost king: And what exactly did you do?  
Emerald: all we did was sit Will down and tell him to treat you right. Okay? We care about you and don't want you to get hurt.  
Annabea: Yeah, and it's not like you actully believed we weren't gonna tell him off for you.  
Pipes: Neeks? I'm sorry if it feels like we invaded your space.  
Ghost king: that actully really sweet.  
Everyone: (:  
Ghost king: but I'm still gonna raise the dead to attack you if you ever threaten Will again.  
GreekBabe: I would like to put out there, that I was sick and in the infirmary when they did this.  
Ghost king: you have been pardoned then, Cal.  
Everyone besides GreekBabe and Ghost king: Aw man.

 

Nov 12th  
10:13 am

Seaweedbrain has logged on  
Superman has logged on

Seaweedbrain: Hey J.  
Superman: Hey Perc.  
Seaweed: why is that my nickname?  
Superman: what?  
Seaweedbrain: whenever someone shortens my name they say Perc.  
Superman: And?  
Seaweedbrain: it sounds like I'm a handbag!  
Superman: I read that as hamburger.  
Seaweedbrain: -_-  
Superman: sorry anyway, I don't know what to tell you about that then bro.  
Seaweedbrain: Gods  
Superman: ?  
Seaweedbrain: I just got the best idea  
Superman: what is it?  
Seaweed brain: What if I just like changed my name.  
Superman: uh  
Superman: why?  
Seaweed brain: yeah, like how about Albert? I could be Al for short!  
Superman: Percy, you aren't doing that.  
Seaweedbrain: yes I am!

Seaweedbrain has changed his name to Albert

Albert: I like it. Now I have to go find someone named Bruce...  
Superman: I have a better idea. Let's go to McDonalds and get a burger.  
Albert: hmm

Ghost king has logged on

Ghost king: I heard talk of McDonalds  
Superman: really, dude?  
Superman: I messegsd you like twenty times earlier.  
Ghost king: I was asleep  
Superman: it was at 9:15  
Ghost king: and?  
Superman: whatever  
Albert: so McDonalds?  
Ghost king: I wanna go!  
Superman: *sigh, fine.  
Ghost king and Albert: YAY!!!

 

November 12th  
11:04

Superman has logged on

Superman: Percy is such a messy eater

Pipes has logged on  
Annabea has logged on

Annabea: I know, it's disgusting.  
Pipes: where are you guys? I've been looking all over camp.  
Superman: McDonalds

Solace has logged on 

Solace: is Nico with you?  
Superman: yeah  
Solace: he didn't shadow travel you there, right?  
Superman:...  
Superman: Nooo...  
Solace: Jason!  
Superman: he said u were cool with it!  
Solace: where is he now?!  
Superman: in the bathroom.  
Annabea: and Perc?  
Superman: next 2 me reading over my shoulder  
Superman:/@!.&/9kwkzcma£'a  
Superman: and my name is Albert now!  
Superman: that was Percy  
Pipes: Why?  
Superman: he changed his name. And he left his phone at camp.  
Pipes: oh  
Annabea: That explains why he hasn't answerd yet.  
Solace: is Nico back yet?  
Superman: no  
Solace: well I have a patient coming in so I gtg, tell him to get his butt back here ASAP  
Superman: Kay, Will

Solace has logged off

Annabea: I'm gonna go then.

Annabea has logged off

Pipes: Can you guys bring me back a shake?  
Superman: Vanilla?  
Pipes: yeah, and NO cherry  
Superman: I know, I know  
Pipes: :)  
Pipes: luv u  
Superman: love u too. 

Pipes has logged off  
Superman has logged off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows that the way into someone's heart is a McDonald's shake.


	5. Auttocorrect is evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When autocorrect almost ruined Jason's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thai is inspired by a conversation I had when texting my friends and autocorrect decided to be a total jerk.

(Jason's phone)  
Nov. 16th  
2:34 pm

Private message from Little bro

Neeks: Jason? Can I ask you somthing?

2:35  
Me: what is it dude  
Neeks: It's kind of an awkward and personal question...  
Me: fire away

2:39  
Me: you there?  
Neeks: Yeah...  
Me: is everything okay?  
Neeks:Yes! I mean...  
Neeks: No.  
Me:your starting to scare me dude!  
Neeks: Okay, Will and I had an argument...  
Me: what? is everything okay?  
Neeks: Yeah, it's just that Will always does like super flirty things in public, and then I get embarrassed.  
Me:yeah, thats like what happens everyday.   
Neeks: I know, and I'm trying to get better at it. So we sat down and we talked and then he got angry and then I got angry!   
Me: dude Just go and apologize  
Neeks: but  
Me: NOW  
Neeks: okay

6:34  
Me: how'd it go?  
Neeks: TERRIBLE!   
Me: oh gods! I am so sorry Nico!  
Neeks: We made up and everything but now I have to do somthing flirty once and awhile!  
Me: um  
Me: so then it went well  
Neeks: No! I can't do somthing flirty!  
Me: yes u can! just say somthing that u find cute about him to him  
Neeks: Got an example?  
Me: yeah! I tell this one to Piper a lot. cause its true. It also applies to Willas well him being a son of Apollo.  
Neeks: just say it  
Me: you got a really sweet penis, baby.  
Neeks: EXCUSE ME?  
Me: yeh! its cute and works for him too!  
Neeks: He is MY boyfriend, Jason!  
Me: I know that  
Me: why r I so upset?

8:23  
Me: oh   
Me: my   
Me: gods  
Me: Neeks!   
Me: i an so sorry! it was stupid autocorrect! i was trying to say smile! Piper just reread what I texted! I am so freaking sorry, man!  
Me: I am SO sorry!

8:45  
Me: It was supposed to say Smile, bud!

8:55  
Me: cmon Neeks! I'm so sorry

9:56  
Me:blame autocorrect! Not me  
Me: Nico! 

10:03  
Me: Dude, I've called you like 16 times.  
Me: I'm just gonna go to bed then  
Me: I'll call you in the morning then  
Me: I'm sorry, Neeks.  
Me: :(  
Me: *sigh  
Me: night

9:35  
Me:morning?  
Me: it was supposed to be smile  
Me: :)  
Me: :(

11:27 am   
Neeks: 1, I went out with Reyna, Austin, Will, Kayla, and Lou, and Cecil, around like 7 last night and then my phone died at like 8:15. And so we were out for like hours, so I didn't see those messages  
Neeks: 2, that's hilarious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know They are underage and shouldn't be drinking, but whatever.


	6. Vanilla bean tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is set about five years after the war and everyone has left camp. And they all have jobs and stuff  
> (Gonna be from Nico's phone)

(Nico's phone)

June 7th  
11:15

Sunshine: Neeks?  
Sunshine:where are you?  
Me: Out  
Idiot#1: thats vague  
Idiot#2: whatcha doing, death breath?  
Callie: Leo! We have talked about the mean nicknames!  
Idiot#2: but  
Callie: No  
Idiot#2: I  
Callie: NO  
Idiot#2: it's not fair  
Callie: I said don't.  
Sunshine: anyway, Nico? Where r you?  
Me: I'm at a store  
Jason: um  
Jason: what store  
Me: A stupid store  
Sunshine: Nico! one second we are making vanilla bean tea together, and when I turn my back to you to get some mugs you shout "I'm gonna go to see Piper!"  
Annie: Nico! You just left? You can't do that!  
Me: Don't tell me what I can't and can do, Annie!  
Annie: Don't call me that!  
Me: Gods  
Pipes: Um  
Pipes: Nico  
Pipes: I haven't seen u all day  
Me: Oh?  
Sunshine: Gods, Nico  
Sunshine: Where r you?  
Me: Fine!  
Me: I'm at Joan's...  
Idiot#1: the sewing place?  
Idiot#2: how do you know Perc?  
Idiot#1: Pipes brought me there last week to get some stickers.  
Idiot#1: it was full of old ladies  
Sunshine: why didn't you just say where u were? I was about to call the cops!  
Me: I don't know  
Me: it's kinda 

11:34  
Jason: um  
Jason: is he gonna answer?  
Annie: Nico?  
Me: Look guys I'm just buying some paint and canvasses  
Sunshine: Neeks, tell me where you are when I ask, okay?  
Sunshine: I was worried about you.  
Me: I  
Me: okay, I'm sorry. It was just kind of embarrassing shopping at a arts and crafts store.  
Jason: Srsly? We would never judge you for somthing as stupid as that.  
Me: whatever  
Me: I'll be home in 20 minuets Will  
Sunshine: K, <3  
Me: <3  
Jason: why is he only nice to Will? I am hurt  
Lil sis: Tell me about it, I was ignored for twenty minuets at Joan's while he was talking to you all.  
Everyone: oops, Sorry Haze.


	7. Beetlejuice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Jason to start wearing his glasses everywhere. It all leads to a movie night at the Solace-Di Angelo household. It once again takes place in the future when everyone has left camp to continue their lives. It's from Piper's phone this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was walking down the street with my brother when he said he saw a fly out of the corner of his eye and for a second thought it was a man. Then I said "like Spider-Man?"  
> "Why didn't you say the Flash?"  
> And then I thought about what would happen if this was a conversation between the demigods.

(Piper's phone)  
July 14th  
9:13 am

Me: Hey  
William: what up  
Sparky: Well im right now on my run and i just went down an ally and while i was running out of the corner of my eye i saw a dude. and he was going really fast and then I realized it was a fly when I turned around.  
Valdez: HaHaHa!  
Sparky: yeah but I thought a superhero was chasing me or somptin!  
Ann: *Somthing.  
Perc: Like Spider-Man!  
Ann: Why didn't you go with the Flash?  
Perc: Oh shit  
LilWitch: LanGuage!  
Valdez: HaHaHa!  
Nickie: Idiot.  
William: that would have been so good...  
Perc: Oh whatever  
Me: Not that this isn't funny-but Jason!  
Me:Why don't you have your glasses on right now? Even if your on a run!  
William: yeah! That could damage your eyesight even more! Not to mention it isn't safe for you or other people around you!  
Nickie: Calm down.  
William: but it isn't healthy!  
William: and its dangerous  
William: and,  
Nickie: Shut it or else we're watching Beetlejuice tonight!  
William: ...  
Nickie: I wish you had kept on going...  
Nickie: I kinda already downloaded the movie, so...  
William: Nico!  
Nickie: :)  
Valdez: Ok, you two lovebirds chill out.  
Valdez: Wait-Beetlejuice? I it movienight at the di Angelo-Solace residence?  
William: yep, have it every Friday night!  
Valdez: Can I come? Callie's visiting some friends this weekend and I'm all alone :(  
William: sure!  
Nickie: No!  
William: NICO!  
Nickie: WILL!  
Valdez: Yay! I'll bring snacks!  
Perc: can I come too?  
Nickie: But-  
Nickie: Fine, whatever. Just bring snacks, Percy.  
Sparky: Does this apply to me?  
William: of course! Let's have a guy's night!  
Me: Hell no! I'm coming too!  
Ann: I will come as well! I'm gonna invite Reyna and Lou, is that okay?  
Nickie: I guess.  
LilWitch: I would LoVe to come But Frank and I are StiLl at DisneY world fOr vK.  
Nickie: Damn, the one person I would actully love to see.  
LilWitch: I'm sorry, BrothEr. I miss You a Lot.  
Nickie: I miss you too, Hazel.  
Everyone: Aww!  
Nickie: I will kill you all.  
Me: Can we watch Spider-Man instead? I'm in the mood to see it from earlier.  
Valdez: Or  
Valdez: Meet the parents? I love Ben Stiller!  
Sparky: or just anything that's not as scary as Beetle...  
Valdez: Someone afraid to say it?  
Sparky: Shut up!  
Perc: Oh Jaseypie, Jaseypie  
Ann: I can't believe you didn't say Jaseypop like the song Oh lollipop and start singing.  
Ann: Great, now he's singing.  
Ann: While, Reyna is trying to drive.  
Perc: but it would have been so great to say that!  
Perc: Can we go back?  
Sparky: nope missed ur chance  
Nickie: Hahahaha!  
Perc: come on!  
Valdez: HaHaHa! You even got Death breath to Lauph!  
Ann: You misspelled laugh.  
Valdez: Whatever  
Perc: HA!  
William: ANYWAY, we are gonna watch Tangled instead!  
William: a much better choice if I do say so myself  
Nickie: We are watching Beetlejuice or else movie night is canceled, and you're sleeping outside tonight, Will.  
William: wait  
William: when did you get home?  
William: you locked me out?!?  
William: Nico di Angelo you unlock this door right now!  
William: come on!  
William: it's cold! Plus I'm in my boxers!  
Valdez: I just literally spit out my jello  
Me: It's all over the table!  
Sparky: your with him? I thought you were out buying groceries!  
Valdez: nope, we're playing call of duty. Nico was here like two hours ago.  
Perc: wait  
Perc: what are you doing in your underwear outside, Will?  
William: ive started growing a garden in the backyard. we have a fence so our neighbors can't look in.  
William: wait  
William: no  
William: my neighbor just informed me by screaming out his 2nd floor window "put some clothes on, my children don't need to see that!" Aperrntly his 14 year old daughter's window faces our yard.  
William: shit shit shit  
William: i am not going to climb over the fence to walkt o the front door Nico!  
Valdez: Piper and I are dieing over here!  
Sparky: HAAAAA  
Me: Oh gods Will!  
LilWitch: Nico You oPen up ThAt dooR riGHt Now!  
Nickie: Okay! Okay! I yield!  
Nickie: I'm coming down to let you in.  
Nickie: just know I have blackmail on you now.  
William: We're gonna have to make the Peterson's some muffins or somthing to apologize  
Nickie: Well, I gotta go guys! I'm hiding from Will at the moment.  
William: I am going to kill you Nico!  
William: ok, no to kill...just yell at you and pull your hair.  
Valdez: have fun u 2. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!  
Nicky: You mean disappear for like six months and make everyone worry and mourn and sob at your freaking funeral?  
Valdez: Touché  
Sparky: see y'all in a bit  
Me: bye  
Perc: Annabeth and I say tata!  
LilWitch: Bye GuyS  
Frank: oh.  
Frank: everyone's gone.  
Frank: i'll just look through what i missed then.  
Frank: oh whatever. have a good day everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Now I wanna go watch Beetlejuice...


	8. Last chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy texts everyone at like 2 am and gets everyone irritated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one takes place only four years in the future, so a year before the other chapters in the fic. And since I didnt write somthing for Annabeth's birthday, here it is.

(Percy's phone.)  
(A group chat started by Percy with, Jason, Leo, Nico, Calypso, Piper)

 

July 11th  
2:31 am

Me: GUYS!  
Me: Guys  
Me: GUUUUUUUUUJUUUUUUUUYS!  
Jbird: srsly dude?  
Jbird: I literally went to sleep two hours ago.  
Me: sorry, I just need some help  
FireGuy: Bro, I am trying to sleep  
MusicalGoddess: NO HE IS NOT, HE IS IN THE LIVING ROOM AND KEEPING ME UP FROM PLAYING OUTLAST.  
FireGuy: why are you typing for in all caps?  
MusicalGoddess: I CANNOT TURN THEM OFF.  
FireGuy: Wait-why r you in the living room? I thought youu went to sleep like four hours ago.  
MusicalGoddess: I AM IN MY BED AND TRYING TO SLEEP, YOU'RE JUST SCREAMING EXTREMELY LOUD!  
Me: HaaHa!  
FireGuy: Yeah? Well you're a extremely loud snorer!  
Jbird: OHHHHH!  
MCLean: Jason put your fucking phone down and sleep.  
FireGuy: Profanity!  
MCLean: Seriously, Leo?  
FireGuy: Well sorry! Haze isn't here and someone needs to keep it PG!  
MClean: Whatever  
Jbird: someone's in a bad mood  
MCLean: I AM SORRY  
MCLean: I'm just incredibly tired, so;  
MCLean: GO TO F***ing sleep!  
FireGuy: lets at least see what the guy needs!  
MCLean: Fine, what's up Perc?  
Me: okay, well  
Me: you see  
Me: I was thinking  
Lilbro: I am about to be thrown out of my own house, shut up!  
Me: sorry Neeks  
Me: wait-why? By who?  
Lilbro: I am trying to read on my IPad and every text comes through it and my phone, Will is getting irritated by the buzzing-and before you even say anything about putting it on silent-the phone still buzzes on the table.  
Lilbro: So shut it.  
Frankie: Sorry, Nico. I'm getting dirty looks from Gary as well.  
Lilbro: Gary is a cat, Frank.  
Jbird: um  
Jbird: wat?  
MusicalGoddess: CAN WE GO BACK?!?!  
MCLean: Ahhh!  
FirGuy: Since when have you two been living together?  
Frankie: I've had my little Gary for almost three years!  
MCLean: Uh...  
MCLean: No, since when have you and Will been living together?  
Lilbro: What? No! I never said Will and I lived together!  
Me: screenshot sent  
Lilbro: He is just sleeping over!  
Me: Oh my gods! That's why you got all red when I asked about why you had two nightstands! And the time I looked in your closet and found that pink sweatshirt! Or the time Will came to the door when I came over at 4am asking for bacon and u just said he had came over and fallen asleep there while watching Glee.  
Me: now that I look back on it, I should have figured it out actully.  
Lilbro: Fine! Will and I have been living together.  
Lilbro: for a while now actully.  
Jbird: wait how long?  
Lilbro: A while.  
MusicalGoddess: WHAT? LIKE A MONTH?  
Lilbro: No...  
MCLean: 2 months?  
Lilbro: Eh...  
Jbird: 5?  
Lilbro: More like two years...  
Me: WHat?  
Jbird: jak&$jh&&@mn!&7/@  
MCLean: Jason just fell out of the bed.  
FireGuy: I'm impressed  
Lilbro: Just don't tell Hazel or Reyna, guys! Please?  
Me: Ok  
Frankie: I swear.  
Jbird: kk, bro  
MusicalGoddess: OKAY MR DI ANGELO  
MCLean: I promise, Nick  
MCLean: *Nico, stupid auto correct  
Fireguy: Only if I can Come over on Sunday answering play uncharted 4.  
Lilbro: You still haven't played it?!? That came out a looonf time ago.  
FireGuy: I haven't had the chance! Deal?  
Lilbro: Whatever, fine.  
Lilbro: what did you even want, Jackson?  
Me:Well you know how Annabeth's birthday is tomorrow?  
Frankie: yeah? And?  
Me: Well I wanna throw her a surprise party! So like can you guys come over and celebrate with us? I've got a cake.  
FireGuy: CAKE? Of course! We'll come over in an hour!  
Me: I wasn't thinking around four?  
MusicalGoddess: PERFECT, WE WILL BE THERE  
Lilbro: no! we have to have a party for her! I'll invite everyone form camp and I'll hire a band or a magician or somthing! I'll bring some decorations over around 6am! Also got to sleep! It's unhealthy to get such a littlest amount of sleep! -Will  
Lilbro: Well, good luck Percy! You just unleashed the worst kind of Will. The planner Will! Enjoy being waken up at six!  
Me: thanks Will.  
Lilbro: He said, "You're welcome, now go the fuck to sleep".  
Me: well goodnight.  
Jbird: Piper fell asleep, night bros.  
MusicalGoddess: LEO IS ASLEEP ON THE COUCH AS WELL GOODNIGHT FROM BOTH OF US  
Frankie: Night.  
Lilbro: You realize that this could have waited until morning right?  
Me: well if I did we never would have found out you live with Dr. Sunshine, Nickie!  
Lilbro: Ugh, whatever.  
Me: Nightie night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the last chapter in this fic, but I am going for to make a new fic based off this one. So if you have actully continued to read this and liked it, don't worry it doesn't end here.


End file.
